Seperate Ways DxN
by Cherrywater
Summary: "Der Grad zwischen Hass und Liebe ist dünner als ein einziges Haar. Welchen Weg wirst du wählen?"   "Rated M" wegen Kraftausdrücke, Gewalt und einer kurzen, detailierten Kussszene. Yaoi - Dante x Nero.


Seperate Ways

Gedankenversunken stapfte der junge Neulings-Held seinem Ziel entgegen ohne zu wissen ob er nicht schon seit Stunden vom richtigen Weg abgekommen war. Er versuchte seinen Verstand auf den Weg der vor ihm lag zu fokussieren... jedoch fand in seinem Kopf ein Tango von Gedankengängen statt, die sich nicht entscheiden konnten wer nun zuerst zum Tanz auffordert. Verwirrung küsste Erleuchtung, Verzweiflung verschmolz mit Freiheit, Wut drang durch Freude.

So ging er seines Weges in der Hoffnung – und gleichzeitig in der Angst auf Antworten. Nero wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Die Worte und Geschehnisse welche vor einigen Monaten passierten stolperten in seinem Schädel umher. Einer brachte mehr Kopfschmerzen mit sich als der Andere. Wie oft hat er sich dabei erwischt, als er wieder umkehren wollte. Wie viele Stunden ist er einfach so dagestanden, bevor er aus seiner „Trance" wieder in die Realität gerissen wurde und sich dann doch entschloss weiter zu gehen. Wie viele Male hat in dieser Sekunde bereits sein Herz geschlagen? Kalter Schweiss floss ihm über die Stirn der sich stetig vermehrte je näher er seinem Ziel kam. Er richtete sich unzählige Bahnen durch Neros Körper zurecht: auf der Stirn über die Nase wo er dann begann sanft in Neros Schrittrhythmus herunter tropfte. Über die Augenbrauen zu den Wimpern an welchen die schweren Tropfen ebenso auf den kalten Boden auftrafen. Über sein Unterkiefer hinuntern zu Schlüsselbein und Brust – solange bis die Kleidung aufsog was am Körper nicht mehr entlang streifen konnte.

Seine Schritte wurden schwerer je näher er dem Ende kam. Seine Gedanken hektischer. Sein Atem unruhiger. Seine Stirn wurde heiß, aber die kühle Luft der Abenddämmerung ließ ihn, trotz Mantel eigentlich frieren. Seine Augen wurden müde und seine Hände zitterten. Trotzdem blieb sein Gang, unter Anstrengung stetig und konstant. Schwäche war ihm ein Fremdwort. Niemanden will er seine schwache Seite zeigen. Nicht mal sich selbst! „Aus dem Augen, aus dem Sinn"... „was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß" - danach lebte er. Alles Unerwünschte ließ er von sich abfallen, auch wenn es eigentlich an ihm fest biss und nicht im Traum daran dachte seine reichhaltige Nahrungsquelle aufzugeben. Nero nahm es nicht war.

Stetig, immer stetig weiter!

Was erwartet er? Was macht ihn so nervös? Lediglich eine Nachricht aus Fortuna sollte er an _**ihn**_ überbringen... Nichts was einen so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Schon gar nicht Nero, der Nero dem so ziemlich nichts anhaben kann. Man hätte Widerstreben, gelangweiltes Stöhnen oder Motzen von ihm erwartet, aber nicht eine Zerstreuung seiner selbst!

„_Nero, du scheinst der Einzige zu sein, den er nicht gleich in Stücke reißt. Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Derartig destruktiv können wir sein Verhalten nicht dulden. Gehe zu ihm und kläre die Sache bevor es zu einer Eskalation kommt! Das Schicksal Fortunas liegt in deinen Händen."_

Diese Worte, diese Bürde... sie kreisten um seinen Kopf herum wie ein Kosmos der sich nicht und nicht auflösen will... Egal in welche Richtung Nero seinen Kopf auch hindrehte, er wurde diese Sätze nicht mehr los. Auch er hat sich so seine Gedanken über _**sein**_ Verhalten in letzter Zeit gemacht. Nicht das _**er**_ irgendjemanden Schaden zugefügt hätte oder gar verletzte, aber seine Aura bebt. Man kann es spüren. In seiner Nähe erstarrt jeder Mensch zu Eis. Sein Blick lässt zuerst deine Organe, mitsamt deinem Herz gefrieren bevor dich diese unmenschliche Kälte langsam bröckeln lässt. Dieser Blick. Dieser zerstörerische Blick. Kurz bevor _**er**_ dich bricht, wendet er sich von dir ab und geht wieder. Er weiß was er tut. Er weiß es genau. Er zerstört... und trotzdem macht er weiter. Wieso?

Wieso bei mir...?, dachte Nero mit resigniertem Blick.

Er hatte diesen Wahn ebenfalls ertragen müssen. Er stand vor _**ihm**_. In Fortuna. Um _**ihn**_ herum hektisches Geschrei und angsterfüllte, emotionsgeladene Luft. Das Schwert um eine Schulter gelegt, die andere Hand lässig in der Hosentasche. So ging er in der Stadt langsamen Schrittes herum. Aber diese Aura. Dieser Blick. Die Erde bebte mit jedem seiner Schritte. Er hatte Mühe seine Dämonenseite in sich zu halten. Wenn man _**ihn**_ kannte wollte man es nicht wahr haben... war er einem unbekannt, sah man einen Mörder vor sich, der nur darauf wartete seine Beute zu belachen, sobald diese voller Angst los rennen würde und genau dann würde er zuschlagen. Genau dieses Bild hatte man in letzter Zeit von _**ihm**_.

Keiner wusste was er damals so plötzlich in Fortuna wollte. Keiner wusste ob er wieder gehen würde ohne ein Blutbad zu hinterlassen. Keine wusste... was mit _**ihm**_ geschehen war.

Nero, der sich ein solches Verhalten natürlich nicht gefallen lies, wollte eingreifen. Er wollte die Menschen beschützen, ganz besonders Kyrie, die sich Sorgen machte welche noch größer waren als die Massenpanik der Bevölkerung. Er brachte sie in Sicherheit, bat sie auf ihn zu warten und ging mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln von ihr weg. Er rannte dem „Feind" entgegen.

„Hey!", schrie Nero noch während er auf _**ihn**_ zu rannte.

In diesem Moment drehte er sich um – langsam und vorsichtig. Er sah Nero in die Augen.

„Was glaubst du eige-!", weiter kam Nero nicht mehr. Abrupt blieb er auf der Stelle stehen, wie festgenagelt.

Diese eisblauen Augen. Nero musste sie ertragen. Lange. Sehr lange starrte er in sie hinein. Er meinte Unmenschliches in ihnen gesehen zu haben. Es war ihm unmöglich aus seinem Blick zu entkommen. Er spürte wie ein uralter Instinkt die Überhand über seinen Körper gewann. Er starrte weiterhin in diese hassgefüllten Augen. Er studierte sie. Sein Körper war steif und wie gefroren. Der Wahnsinn krabbelte ihm unter die Haut und kam seinem Herzen immer näher. Langsam von seinen Fußspitzen spürte er dieses unerträgliche Kribbeln unter seiner Haut. Die Tränen zogen sich ihm bereits über die Wangen.

_**Er**_ stand einfach nur da... und tat nichts. Er bewegte sich nicht. Er machte keinen Mucks. Nicht ein einziges Mal hat _**er**_ gezwinkert. Aber Nero machte genau dieses Verhalten wahnsinnig. Nero bemerkte noch nicht einmal das der ihm Gegenüber langsam sein Schwert von der Schulter hoch hob. Nur einige wenige Millimeter pro Bewegungsimpuls. Dabei veränderte sich seine Mimik kein Stück. Nero bemerkte es nicht. Er konnte sich von diesen Augen nicht lösen. Etwas in ihm sagte renn!. Eine andere Stimme ergänzte dann tötet er mich. Nero war so kurz davor zu sprinten, einfach weg zu laufen... seine Beine kribbelten bereits und ihm war als wäre er schon längst am Laufen. Doch gleichzeitig blieb er stehen wie versteinert. Auch wenn er diesen Gedanken hasste: Er hatte Angst. Pure, noch nie gefüllte, richtige Angst. Er rechnete mit dem Tod und sein Körper, der ihm schon längst nicht mehr gehorchte, begann zu zittern. Angstschweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Sein Kopf war leer und gleichzeitig so prallgefüllt mit allen möglichen Sachen. Schöne als auch hässliche Erinnerungen, Geschehnisse und neue, fremde Gedanken kamen in ihm auf. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, konnte nicht fliehen. Um die Beiden herum herrschte immer noch das reinste Chaos: Leute schrien, Kinder weinten, die Erde bebte, die Luft wurde heiß, die Spannung tödlich... aber er nahm es nicht mehr wahr. Für Nero verstummten die Umgebungsgeräusche nach und nach. Er war seinem Gegenüber total ausgeliefert.

Ausbrechen aus diesem unsichtbaren Gefängnis konnte er als er ein lautes, heftiges Geräusch direkt vor sich vernahm.

Mit einem ängstlichem, hohen, langanhaltenden Schrei sackte er auf den Boden zusammen und hielt sich die Hände über den Kopf. Ein zweiter Schrei folgte welcher genauso verzweifelt und lange andauerte. Dann noch ein Dritter welcher eigentlichen Stimme schon deutlich ähnlicher war und ein letzter vierter Schrei bevor Nero es wieder wagte leicht aufzusehen. Vor ihm befand sich ein frisches, großes Loch im Boden. Darin war ein Schwert gebetet... _**sein**_ Schwert. Er ließ es heftig am Boden aufkommen und versetzte Nero damit einen Schrecken das er für einige Momente nicht mehr wusste wie er heißt. Der Schall des aufprallenden Schwertes übertönte die in Panik versetzte Menschenmasse. Es wurde ruhiger. Anscheinend schien _**seine**_ Aktion die Leute verschreckt zu haben. Vereinzelt schrien immer noch ein paar Kinder und Frauen. Angstgestöhne der Männer war auch noch zu vernehmen, aber wesentlich abgeklungener als davor.

Während Nero ihn verstört ansah – zu ihm hinauf sah und er zu Nero hinunter, schloss die angsteinflößende Gestalt langsam die Augen und holte dabei tief Luft, hielt diese etwas an und atmete dann wieder sanft aus. Langsam öffneten sich die Augen einen Spalt wieder und ein triumphierendes Grinsen zeichnete sein Gesicht. Überheblich und von der Situation befriedigt wandte er sich von Nero ab und verließ Fortuna wieder. Genauso plötzlich und überraschend wie er gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder weg. Nero blickte ihm nach – bis er in der Ferne verschwand. Unkontrollierbar bahnten sich seine Tränen weiterhin ihre Wege über Neros Wangen. Alle möglichen Gedanken formten sich in seinem Kopf Kloß zusammen welcher keinen Sinn ergab.

Verwirrung küsste Erleuchtung, Verzweiflung verschmolz mit Freiheit, Wut drang durch Freude.

Diese Gefühle blieben erhalten. Sie verschwanden nicht wieder. Auch wenn _**er**_ sich seit diesem Vorfall nicht mehr hat blicken lassen und unter der Bevölkerung längst wieder Frieden eingekehrt war – in Nero war ein Krieg ausgebrochen der kein Ende und auch keine Wendung einzuschlagen schien. Mit _**ihm**_ aber vor allem auch mit sich selbst!

Er war enttäuscht! Er war wütend und angespannt. Selbst Kyrie hat er in letzter Zeit öfters angefahren. Er merkte eine unbändige Unruhe in sich die er nicht wieder stillen oder lindern kann. Er merkt wie sein Nervenkostüm immer dünner wurde und seine Aggressionen ihm im Schlaf heimsuchten – zusammen mit diesen grauslichen Erinnerungen!

Er hat es satt Nachts schweißgebadet und mit Wahnvorstellungen aufzuwachen. Er hat es satt... diese fortlaufende, anhaltende Schwäche weiter mit sich zu tragen! Und doch, auch wenn er sich vehement weigert es sich einzugestehen: Er hat genauso große Angst _**ihm**_ erneut zu begegnen. Er hat kein Verlangen danach, es im schlimmsten Fall noch einmal durchleben zu müssen. Aber diese quälende Drang nach Antworten ließ ihn weitergehen: Warum ist er nach Fortuna gekommen? Warum hatte er diesen zerstörerischen Hass? Warum... ist er gegangen und nie wieder zurück gekehrt... nachdem er ausgerechnet Nero gebrochen hatte? Warum gerade ihn? Warum hatte er Befriedigung darin gefunden Nero am Boden zu sehen? Warum? Warum?

Was gäbe er dafür, wenn diese Fragen ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen würden. _**Er**_ war schon so nicht sonderlich gut auf Nero zu sprechen. Sie waren keine Freunde und auch keine Verbündeten. Zwischen ihnen herrschte in Neros Augen ein ständiger Machtkampf. Und diese Aktion von damals... hat dem Fass den Boden ausgerissen! Nero wollte Rache! Gleichzeitig will er Antworten. Er will Blut!...? Oft stellte er sich Szenarien vor in dem sich beide gegenüber stehen und Nero schrie wie sehr er ihn verabscheut, wie sehr er ihn hasste. Er stellte sich vor wie der Andere beginnt zu brechen je stärker Nero sich aufbäumte. Er stellte sich gewalttätige Szenen vor. Er wünschte sich _**ihm**_ einfach nur die Fresse zu polieren. Er stellte sich die Erleichterung vor wenn all diese Sachen endlich aus ihm heraus kommen. Sein Herz beginnt bei diesen Gedanken heftig zu schlagen. Sein Blut rast durch seine Adern, seine Nerven und sein ganzer Körper sind angespannt, sein Gesicht krampfte sich wütend zusammen...

Aber in der Fantasie geht es immer leichter als im realem Leben...

Er war angekommen. Er stand davor... Vor den Toren welche zum Wohnbereich des Individuums führen welches ihn seit Monaten so sehr heimsuchte: „Devil May Cry".

Je länger er vor der Türe stand desto weiter wuchs dieser Hass, dieser Ekel. Er dreht doch um und geht wieder nach Hause... Nein! Er muss das hier zu Ende bringen. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr! Jetzt oder nie, das weiß er! Noch bevor die Feigheit ihn völlig beanspruchten konnte beschloss er an der Türe zu klopfen. Vom Zorn gesteuert, hämmerte er eher darauf ein. Von aussen sah es so aus als würde die Türe gleich in sich zusammenfallen.

„Ich weiß das du da bist! Mach auf oder hast du Schieß!", brüllte Nero wobei seine Stimme sich nicht zwischen Zorn und Angst entscheiden konnte.

Angepisst über die Tatsache, dass er sich anscheinend weniger darum bemühte ihm die Türe zu öffnen schrie er nochmal mit aller Kraft sodass sein Körper sich, der Anstrengung wegen nach unten beugen musste:

„HEY!"

Seine Stimme erreichte einen hohen Pegel welcher mit Zorn nur so übersät war. Ein paar Dezibel mehr und man hätte ihn bis zurück nach Fortuna gehört. Einige Male musste er heftig Husten weil seine Stimmbänder eine derartige Überreizung nicht gewohnt sind.

Als Nero sind wieder fing fuhr er gleich fort wo er aufgehört hatte:

„Du ignorantes Arschloch! Ich weiß das du da bist! Wo sonst solltest du auch hin, wenn dich n.i.e.m.a.n.d. haben wi-!"

Nero konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden als die Türe sich plötzlich mit einem heftigen, schnellen Ruck und mit lautem Knarren öffnete. Aus der Dunkelheit die sich hinter dieser Türe verbarg starrten zwei eisblaue Augen hervor welche von einer ebenso dunklen Silhouette getragen wurden. Nero spürte wie sich die Angst ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte was zur Folge hatte das er nichts mehr sagen konnte. Zitternd stand er vor der halbgeöffneten Türe. Verzweifelt versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und die Situation im Griff zu behalten um der Angst nicht komplett ausgeliefert zu sein.

Wenige Sekunden, welche für Nero gefühlte Stunden waren vergingen als die dunkle Gestalt hinter der Türe diese noch einen kleinen weiteren Spalt öffnete. Ein gelangweiltes jedoch angsteinflößendes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Nero versuchte jeglichen Blickkontakt zu vermeiden, aber es gelang ihm nicht... Er drohte wieder zu versinken...

„Du bist ganz schön laut. Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann sag es mir ins Gesicht oder beweg' dich wieder nach Hause.", befahl Dante als er sich von Nero und der Türe abwandte und zurück ins Innere des Gebäudes stapfte. Nero lauschte seinen Schritten und wartete auf eventuelle Ereignisse. Er erhoffte sich irgendein Geräusch, das ihm in Sicherheit wiegen würde. Aber auf die Schritte folgten nicht einschätzbare Geräusche, bis alles verstummte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Blättern. … Blättern?

Nero ging langsamen Schrittes und mit halbwegs erhobenen Haupt durch die Türe hindurch und stand nun im Devil May Cry. Der Raum wurde von sehr wenig Licht erhellt. Die Luft roch abgestanden und war stickig von einer Mischung aus Pizza ... Alkohol? Nero hatte Mühe zu atmen. Es war als wäre seit Jahrhunderten nicht gelüftet worden und gerade mal für weitere zwei Minuten Sauerstoff im Raum. Er atmete Staub statt Luft ein. So schien es jedenfalls. Es war totenstill. Kein Geräusch. Außer das Blättern von einer Zeitung oder einem Magazin, das Pendel einer uralte riesigen Standuhr und Neros Schritte wenn der Holzboden knarrte war nichts weiter zu vernehmen.

Nero sah sich vorsichtig im Raum um. Er begann link wo direkt neben der riesigen Eingangstüre ein Kleiderständer stand. Außer einer Ladung Staub und Spinnweben war da jedoch nicht viel was dran hing... Dann herrschte lange Zeit Leere. Der Raum war relativ spärlich eingerichtet. Nach sekundenlangen Kopfwenden erblickte er einen Billardtisch der benutzt und auch gepflegt aussah. Zumindest ist es bis jetzt das Einzige was weder Spinnweben noch Staub zu sammeln schien. Auch die Kugeln und der Pool-Queues sind ordentlich abgelegt und sortiert. Dann befand sich Nero auch schon in der Mitte des Raumes. Er sah direkt gerade aus. Dort befand sich ein riesiger, alter Holztisch und ein großer prächtiger Sessel, der einem majestätischen Thron glich. Dort befand sich Dante der gerade, mit den Füßen auf den Tisch, in einem Magazin für Motorräder blätterte. Sein Blick war dabei gelangweilt und doch sehr vertieft und nachdenklich. Auf dem Tisch standen ein kleineres dafür aber breites Glas welches zur Hälfte mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit und 3 Stück Eiswürfel gefüllt war. Die Eiswürfel verrieten das es noch nicht lange hier stehen konnte. Neben dem kleinen Glas stand eine Pizzaschachtel mit 3 ½ Pizzastücken darin. Der Belag war entweder sehr extravagant, bereits verschimmelt oder einfach nur unerkennbar von Neros Position. Auf jeden Fall sah es für Nero nicht essbar aus. Hinter dem majestätischen Sessel befand sich die ebenso majestätisch große, laut tickende Standuhr. Ihre Größe verschaffte ihr einen gewissen Respekt obwohl es ein lebloses Objekt war. Zu Dantes rechten war Rebellion in den Boden gesteckt. Auf dem Tisch lagen Ivory & Ebony. Neros Blick schweifte weiter nach rechts: Bis auf die Treppe die in andere Räume – aufwärts – zu führen schien war da nur noch ein altes Sofa, direkt neben der Eingangstüre. Auch hier schien sich der Staub ausgebreitet zu haben. Das Fenster welches direkt über dem Sofa war ließ soviel Licht hindurch scheinen wie die Abenddämmerung noch zu bieten hatte. Der dadurch sichtbare Staub drehte seine vorsichtigen Kreise in der Luft. Es war ein angenehmer Tanz der Nero etwas ruhiger stimmte, als er plötzlich von einer tiefen, dominanten Stimme erschreckte.

„Wenn das alles ist, kannst du jetzt wieder gehen."

Neros Blick hastete in Richtung der Stimme. Dante jedoch würdigte ihm keines Blickes. Er klebte regelrecht an den abgebildeten Maschinen in seinem Magazin. Das schwache Licht welches seinen Körper nur schwer erreichte zeichnete sich darauf nur schwach ab. Nero hatte zwar Probleme Dante genau zu erkennen, dennoch war er sich sicher: Dante würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Was?", fragte Nero etwas gestresst und unglaubwürdig nach.

Dante hob mit genervten Augenrollen den Kopf hoch und drehte diesen dann zu Nero.

„Wenn du lediglich wissen wolltest wie ich eingerichtet bin, kannst du jetzt wieder gehen."

Noch bevor Dante sich wieder seinem Magazin widmen konnte ging Nero, der seine Wut wieder aufbrodeln spürte, auf dessen Tisch zu und schlug mit beiden Handflächen fest auf die Tischplatte auf. Altersbedingt ertönte ein heftiges Knacken als Neros angespannte Hände auf die Platte aufschlugen.

„Für so einen Scheiss bin ich sicher nicht hergekommen.", fauchte er Dante mit garstigem Blick an.

„Für diese Kindereien habe ich keine Zeit. Sag was du willst oder verschwinde wieder."

Erneut würdigte Dante ihn keines Blickes als er sich wieder zu seinem Magazin hindrehte und weiterblätterte. Neros Herz begann zu rasen. Nicht nur das er Nero gerade gewollt als auch gekonnt ignorierte, er empfindet anscheinend keinerlei Reue über das was er damals getan hat.

Alles was ihm gerade interessierte war sein beschissenes Magazin!

Nero riss es ihm, ohne richtig über sein Handeln nachzudenken, wild das Magazin aus der Hand als Dante gerade blättern wollte. Dabei riss eine Seite ein. Nero warf es kurzer Hand hinter sich auf den Boden. Das Aufklatschen des dicken Schmökers hallte noch lange im Raum. Und für diese kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden. Nero sah weiterhin auf Dante herab und studierte jede seiner Bewegung. Dieses Handeln könnte ihm vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen Ärger eingehamstert haben. Er sollte sich gut auf Dantes Reaktion vorbereiten.

Dante der jedoch versuchte zwischen Neros Beine auf dem Boden sein Magazin zu sichten reagierte nicht wirklich auf das eben Geschehene. Mit einem genervten Seufzer nahm er die Beine vom Tisch und richtete sich wieder in eine normale Sitzposition auf. Dann nahm er kurzer Hand das Glas in die Hand. Überall auf dem Glas haben sich mittlerweile kleine Tröpfchen gebildet welche das Glas in einen angenehm, kühlenden Mantel gewickelt haben. Auch die Eiswürfel haben sich ein wenig aufgelöst. Dante nippte für einen kurzen Moment an dem Glas und wartete noch einen Moment bevor er den Alkohol hinunter schluckte, so als würde er den vollen Geschmack aus dem Getränk heraus kitzeln wollen. Einige Male rotierte er das Glas sanft in seiner Hand und beobachtete die Eiswürfel wie sie ihre Kreise zogen. Er schien das Geräusch wenn sie gegen das Glas docken zu mögen. Endlich schluckte er die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund hinunter. Die Stille im Raum lies den Schluckreflex deutlich lauter ertönen als gewöhnlich. Nero verstand überhaupt nicht was er von der Situation halten sollte, aber irgendwo beruhigte ihm die sanfte Ausstrahlung von Dante. Er fühlte sich sicher. Er redete sich ein, das unter diesen Umständen nichts passieren könnte. Er wusste nicht was gerade in Dante vorging oder warum er sich gerade so verhielt wie er es eben gerade tat, aber er dachte ihn zumindest nicht als stimmungsschwankend einzuschätzen. Dante wird wohl kaum aus der Haut fahren, jetzt wo eine derartige Ruhe herrscht.

Nachdem Dante den Eiswürfeln einige Momente beim Tanzen zugesehen hatte stellte er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch, leckte sich nochmal über die Lippen um den Rest Alkohol in sich aufzunehmen und lehnte sich nach vorne. Mit verschränkten Armen stützte er sich am Tisch ab während er zu Nero hinauf blickte.

„Also? Was willst du?", fragte er Nero als er ihm genau in die Augen sah und auch nicht mehr abwich. Da in Neros Augen gerade ein Machtkampf am Entstehen war wich auch er Dantes Blick nicht mehr aus, auch wenn ihn diese Situation innerlich wieder zum Beben brachte. Auf Grund dessen das Dante Nero wesentlich näher kam, konnte Nero nun an Dantes Atmen erkennen, das es sich bei dem Getränk höchstwahrscheinlich um Whiskey handelt. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuscht sogar ein Single Malt Whiskey aber da war er sich nicht sicher. Er konnte sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen das Dante Wert auf Qualität legen würde. Jedoch sah er vor wenigen Minuten genauso aus als würde er den Geschmack des Getränks komplett in sich aufnehmen und auskosten wollen. Wie dem auch sei, der Alkohol und Dantes Verhältnis zu diesem waren ihm eigentlich egal. Viel wichtiger waren ihm die Antworten auf die er schon seit Monaten hin fieberte.

„Ich soll dir eine Nachricht aus Fortuna überbringen. Aber es gibt etwas wesentlich Wichtigeres.", stellte Nero fest.

Dabei verkrampfte er seine Hand zu einer Halbfaust und an seiner Stirn begannen richtigen Schluchten zu entstehen als er seine Augenbrauen nach unten drückte. In seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer. Wenn er heute geht ohne Antworten – gibt es nie wieder eine zweite Chance. Er weiß: jetzt oder nie wieder!

„Ich höre.", antwortete Dante.

Genervt und mit langsamer Bewegung blinzelte Dante mit den Augen bevor sein Blick wieder voll und ganz dem Neros gewidmet war. Nero war angewidert von dieser Ignoranz. Kann er sich denn immer noch nicht denken worum es hier geht? Wie kann man nur so … so … bescheuert sein?

Nero der gerade den Mund aufmachte um seinen Fragen endlich die Freiheit zu gewähren nach denen sie schon so lange schreien hielt er plötzlich inne. Der Anfang einer abgebrochenen, undeutlichen Silbe kam aus ihm heraus, dann verstummte er. Er schloss den Mund ein kleines Stück und wollte erneut einen Versuch wagen Dante all seine Fragen gegen den Kopf zu werfen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Die Fragen blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Er rollte mit seinen Augen über den Tisch, auf seine Hände. Sie zitterten. Warum? Jetzt hat er die Gelegenheit zu fragen. Eine verdammte Antwort zu bekommen! Warum kann er jetzt nicht reden?

Dante blinzelte noch einmal und neigte dabei den Kopf zur Seite, Richtung Schulter. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem wartenden Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete er den Jungen und konnte direkt sehen wie Nero mit Bruchteilen von Sätzen in seinen Kopf jonglierte. Genauso wenig wich Neros Blick ab von Dante. Nero war die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Selbst der Tisch begann etwas zu wackeln. Das sanfte Geräusch der Tischbeine welche den darunter liegenden Holzboden in ungleichen Abständen stupsten war nicht mehr zu überhören. Nero versuchte verzweifelt sich zu sammeln und schloss kurz die Augen. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach fragen was ihn Tag für Tag quälte? Wieso kann er es sich nicht einfach von der Seele reden.

Dante seufzte einmal kurz auf als er noch einmal zu seinem Whiskey griff und sich mit Wucht zurück in den Sessel fielen lies. Beide Beine auf der rechten Seite des Tisches überkreuzt führte er das Glas erneut zu seinem Mund. Doch bevor er zum Trinken ansetzte atmete er den süßen Geruch des Whiskey in einem sanften, langen Atemzug in sich ein, wobei er die Augen geschlossen hatte um sich auch wirklich nur auf den Whiskey konzentrieren zu können. Er hielt kurz inne und nippte schließlich ein wenig an der Flüssigkeit, behielt sie kurz im Mund und schluckte sie letztendlich hinunter. Dabei öffneten sich seine Augen wieder. Sein Blick wanderte unmittelbar zu Nero zurück welcher mit angepisster Miene Dantes Tun beobachtete.

Dantes Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück weit nach unten. Er stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch. Bei dieser Bewegung lies er die halb geschmolzenen Eiswürfeln ein weiteres Mal sanft Rotieren. Zurück in den Sessel gelehnt verschränkte er beide Arme über seiner Brust, leckte sich die Lippen sauber und verkündete:

„Wenn das nun alles wäre, du weißt ja wo die Türe ist. Schließ' sie hinter dir."

Blind vor Wut über Dantes unmögliches, arrogantes Verhalten schlug er mit der Hand auf den Tisch auf, sodass dieser ein ungesundes Knarren von sich gab. Dantes Augen rollten an die Stelle des Geschehens und analysierten den Tisch unter Neros Faust. Ein kleiner Riss von etwa 5cm Länge war entstanden. Dantes Augenbrauen rückten noch etwas weiter nach unten als sein Blick langsam und voller Unverständnis wieder zu Nero schlenderte.

„Du widerst mich an!", schrie Nero mit kraftvoller, energiegeladener Stimme. „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!"

Dante antwortete nicht. Er begann seinen linken Arm aus der Verschränkung zu lösen und sich über seinen Dreitagesbart zu fahren. Zeige- und Mittelfinger an der rechten Seite des Unterkiefers, Daumen an der linken Seite angelegt begann er die Finger in langen, langsamen Zügen vom Ohr aus zum Kinn nach vorne zu bewegen. Gleichzeitig legte er einen abwesenden Blick auf. Man konnte jetzt nicht einschätzen ob er über Neros Worte nachdachte oder ob ihm einfach nur langweilig war. Für Nero kam natürlich nur die negativste Erklärung in Frage! Er fühlte sich verarscht... ohne Ende einfach nur verarscht.

„Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Dante schloss mit etwas verkrampfter Miene seine Augen und fuhr sich ein letztes Mal über seinen Unterkiefer bevor er seine Hand wieder in die Verschränkung zurück führte. Deutlich genervt über Neros Organ sah er diesem wieder ins Gesicht und antwortete:

„Du bist leider nicht zu überhören."

Nero fletschte die Zähne. Dante ist weder interessiert an der Situation noch willig ihm zu zuhören. Selbst wenn er seine Fragen stellen würde, Dante hätte von sich aus keinen Grund ihm wirklich zu zuhören. Viel schlimmer noch: vielleicht würde es ihn amüsieren. Er kann sich Dantes triumphierendes Grinsen direkt vorstellen. Er wartet wahrscheinlich nur darauf dass eines seiner „Opfer" von damals zu ihm zurück kehrt und sich bei ihm ausheult „warum, weshalb, weswegen?"

Nero stiegen vor Zorn die Tränen in die Augen. Er war geladen und wusste nicht wann, wie und wo er es am besten auslassen könnte. Je länger er Dante ansah, desto größer wurde sein destruktives Denken. Er sah rot. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und zutiefst beleidigt! Er griff nach dem Whiskeyglas und schüttete Dante dessen Inhalt kurzer Hand ins Gesicht.

Aber bis auf ein Schließen und langsames Wiederöffnen der Augen kam nicht viel Reaktion von ihm. Der Alkohol der sich nicht nur im Gesicht sondern auch in Dantes Haaren ausbreitete, baute einen süßlich-bitteren Geruch in Dantes Gesicht auf. Von der Schwerkraft überwältigt bahnte sich die süßliche Flüssigkeit an der weichen Haut der Wangen, Nase und Stirn seine Wege nach unten. Am rauen, markanten Bartwuchs jedoch wurde sie in die Schranken gewiesen und musste sich den Weg nach unten hart erkämpfen. Immer wieder blieben kleine Tröpfchen von Whiskey in seinen Bartstoppeln, Wimpern und Haarspitzen hängen, stauten sich und ließen sich dann in die Hände der Schwerkraft fallen um weiter an Dantes Hals entlangzugleiten bis hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Wo sie auch hin strömen konnte breitete der klebrige Whiskey seine Arme aus um Dante in sich zu baden. Nero sah der Flüssigkeit eine Weile lang zu wie sie sich über Dantes Kopf legte. Ebenso nahm er die Mischung aus Dantes eigenen Geruch und den des Whiskeys wahr in dem die Luft um Dante eingehüllt war. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern... Dante blieb ruhig auf seinem Sessel sitzen und rührte sich nicht. Nero war enttäuscht... wütend und enttäuscht. Er schien diesen Mann mit nichts gegen den Karren fahren zu können. Dante blieb in der Fassung die Nero so gerne zerreissen wollte. Er meinte sogar ein herablassendes Grinsen auf Dantes Gesicht wahrzunehmen, welches sich immer mehr in die Breite zog. Er verhöhnte Nero... Für ihn war es nichts weiter als ein amüsantes Schauspiel?

„Du nutzloser Abschaum!"

Nero holte aus und schmiss Dante, mit allem was sein Devil Bringer zu geben hatte das leere Glas gegen den Kopf. Über dem Auge, auf der linken Stirnseite zersprang es sofort in 1000 kleine Teile. Das schwache Abendrot der Sonne ließ die kleinen Einzelteile wie Diamanten funkeln. Alles passierte sehr langsam und die Zeit schien still zu stehen und doch handelte es sich um einen Bruchteil eines Momentes indem alles eskalierte. Die Wucht des Glases zwangen Dantes Kopf sich auf die rechte Seite zu werfen. Nero war dabei sich langsam wieder zu sammeln und spürte wie der Hass sich in ein anderes, jetzt noch unidentifiziertes Gefühl wandelte... Die Bewegungen der Beiden schienen so langsam und lange zu dauern. Die letzten Sekunden schienen wie Stunden.

Dante holte in einer langsamen Bewegung seinen Kopf wieder zurück in die Position aus die er gedrängt wurde und ließ dabei seine Hand auf die getroffene Stelle wandern. Nicht das es ihm weh getan hätte, denn als unsterblicher Halbdämon hat er schon andere, weit schlimmere Sachen erlebt. Er griff sich auf die Wunde und sah die rote Flüssigkeit welche sich in seiner Hand gesammelt hatte einige Augenblicke lang an bevor er Nero erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwendete. Ungläubig und etwas unsicher blickte er in dessen verstörtes Gesicht. Neben dem unregelmäßigen Atmen und dem Schweiß auf seiner Stirn spürte Nero wie seine Knie zu wabbeligen Pudding wurden, zudem wurde ihm leicht schwindelig. Um nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten stütze er sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch ab. Vorsichtig legte er seine Handteller auf den alten Holztisch und ließ dann sein Gewicht auf ihnen ruhen. Ein leisen Knacken ertönte dabei. Seinen Kopf hielt er dabei nach unten. Als sein Kreislauf sich einigermaßen normalisierte fuhr er sich hektisch um den Hals und seine Stirn um zumindest etwas von dem heißen Schweiß weg zu wischen. Vereinzelt fanden einige dieser Schweißperlen ihren Weg nach unten und prasselten mit einem weichen Ton auf dem alten Holztisch auf.

Dante starrte ihn mit deutlich wütenden Blick an. Auf der linken Seite seiner Stirn, direkt wo das Glas zersprang, hatte sich eine sprudelnde Wunde gebildet. Das warme Blut kämpfte sich durch die schmale jedoch markante Augenbraue. Dann glitt sie weiter am Auge entlang, wobei es einige von Dantes Wimpern mit einschmierte, hinunter über die Wange, vorbei an seinen Mundwinkel und zum Unterkiefer hinunter. Am Unterkiefer teilte sich dieser Fluss in kleine Tröpfchen auf, welche an Dantes Dreitagesbart hängen blieben. Hatte sich genug Blut an einer Stelle gesammelt waren die einzelnen, kurzen Barthärchen nicht mehr in der Lage diese zu tragen und das Blut tropfte auf seinen Mantel. Auf dem rauen, rotem Leder war es nur schwer zu erkennen.

Dante schien es nicht zu kümmern. Er saß weiterhin wie eingefroren in seinem Sessel und blickte in Neros Gesicht. Seine eisblauen Augen nahmen dieses respektvolle Leuchten an. Sie funkelten bedrohlich, gefährlich. Die Luft um Dante herum schien sich zu stauen und elektrisch geladen zu sein. Nero wurde die Luft knapp und konnte diese Schallwellen deutlich durch in hindurch flitzen spüren. Er spürte, je länger er Dante ansah, desto kälter wurde ihm.

Nero dachte daran sich zu entschuldigen doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf riet ihm davon ab. Seine Angst drängte nach einer schnellen Lösung aber sein Hass durstete danach alles aus Dante heraus zu kitzeln und ihn sogar noch weiter zu provozieren. Doch egal für welchen Weg Nero sich entscheiden würde, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Selbst wenn er weg rennen wollte oder sich entschuldigen wollte... es war genau wie damals. Er kann sich nicht bewegen und die Angst in ihm stieg stetig an. Nicht noch einmal... nicht nochmal...

Dante öffnete, noch immer in Neros Gesicht starrend seinen Mund fuhr mit der Zunge seinem linken Mundwinkel entlang. Er leckte sich über die Stelle wo das Blut nahe genug am Mund hinab lief und nahm ein wenig der roten, metallisch-schmeckenden Flüssigkeit mit in den Mund als er die Zunge wieder zurück holte. Der metallische Geschmack des Blutes wurde von dem des Whiskeys bei weitem überdeckt, was das Blut direkt etwas „angezuckert" schmecken ließ. Im selben Moment als Dante seine Zunge wieder zurück geholt hatte, begann die Wunde sich zu schließen. Neue, feine Zellstrukturen bildeten rasend schnell eine schützende neue Haut und die Wunde hörte zu sprudeln auf. Langsam begann das Blut kalt zu werden und zu trocken. Um Dantes gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte war nun ein dunkelroter Film gelegt. Er sah aus als käme er gerade von einem Krieg nach Hause.

Nero beobachtete das Geschehen. Er wusste weder wie er es gefühlsmäßig einordnen sollte noch was er generell davon halten sollte. Er dachte gerade wie besessen darüber nach aus dieser Situation mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen. Sein Blick verriet das er zwischen aufmerksamen Beobachten und versessenen Nachdenken schwankte.

Dante schien es zu viel zu werden. Er holte seine Beine vom Tisch zurück auf den Boden und stand vom Sessel auf. Eine Hand steckte er in seine Hosentasche, mit der anderen klopfte er am Tisch auf. Der Aufprall war zwar weicher als das hämmern von Nero, doch laut genug um Nero eine ängstliche Bewegung zu entlocken. Er beugte sich weit über den Tisch und stoppte einige Zentimeter vor Neros Gesicht. Die Luft stand still. Das Atmen brannte ihm in den Lungen. Der Schweiß lief in weiterhin über seine Stirn.

„Wenn es das dann endlich war... beweg' deinen Arsch endlich wieder nach draußen, Kleiner!"

Dieses Mal erkannte Nero, Dante machte nun keinen Spaß mehr. Mit bitterböser miene durchbohrte er den Jungen mit seinen Blicken. Nero kämpfte damit einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen. Ihm war zum Weinen zumute. Er hatte Angst. Der Feind war ihm so nahe. Auch kann er Dante nicht mehr einschätzen. Er nahm nur den starken Geruch von Alkohol war, der ihn auch etwas konfus werden lies. Für Nero war der Geruch viel stärker als der von normalem Whiskey. Dazu kam noch der zarten Geruch von Blut der Neros Nase kitzelte. Es machte ihm zu schaffen. Ohne es zu wissen schaltete sein Körper auf Alarm um. Bei jedem Atemzug juckte dieser animalische Trieb „Flucht" immer heftiger unter Neros Haut. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung. Er war den Tränen nahe. Er versuchte es zu verbergen! Er sagte zu sich selbst er sei stark genug das hier durch zu stehen. Er glaubte fest daran langsam aber sicher die Oberhand über die Situation gewinnen zu können. Er presste diese Gedanken regelrecht in sein Hirn!

„Beweg' dich!", fauchte Dante plötzlich aus dem Nichts los.

Seine Stimme wirkte dämonisch. Sein Geduldsfaden schien gerissen. Nero erschrak als Dante ihn plötzlich anfuhr. In seinem Kopf machte es „klick". Er spürte wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Er starrte noch einige Sekunden in Dantes zorniges Gesicht. Mit jeder Sekunde übermannte ihn sein eigener Körper mehr und mehr. Er spürte wie sich die Panik still und leise anschlich und sich in jedem Zentimeter seines Körpers bettete. Seine Finger zuckten und wurden kalt. Sein Körper befand sich vor einer Ekstase der Machtlosigkeit und verlor sich dabei irgendwo zwischen Kopfkino und Realität. Es vergingen zwei Sekunden, vielleicht sogar drei. Für Nero waren es drei Tage! Der Schreck den Dantes Gestik verursachte blieb in Neros Nervenbahnen sitzen und verankerte sich. Der Schauder fuhr ihm vom Rücken direkt ins Gehirn. Er verlor den Kampf. Er musste sich eingestehen... er hat verloren.

Er machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück und fing an zu schreien. Immer lauter. Immer stärker. Er versuchte seine innerliche Angst zu übertönen. Der Schrei zog sich über Zehn lange Sekunden. Nero dessen Körper sich unter der Anstrengung zusammen zog hastete hektisch nach Luft. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er hielt sich den Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er befand sich in einem angreifbarem Status. Warum? Warum spielte Dante mit ihm?

Reflexartig holte Nero plötzlich mit seinem Devil Bringer aus und zielte auf Dantes Gesicht. Noch bevor er überhaupt zum Schlag ansetzen konnte hielt Dante bereits sein Handgelenk fest.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht wann es reicht, oder?"

Dantes Stimme klang noch bedrohlicher und dunkler als sie es ohnehin schon war. Es war vorbei. Er war gefangen. Nero wusste, entweder würde Dante ihn nun einige Kilometer aus dem Devil May Cry schmeissen oder ihn gleich zerreißen. Er traute dem Halbdämon alles zu. Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Nero wollte im Boden versinken, einfach nie da gewesen sein und verschwinden – weit, weit weg! Warum hat er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hierher zu kommen? Innerlich hat er gewusst das es in so enden würde. Auch wenn er es sich so zurecht drehte wie es ihm genehm war, er wusste, Dante war keine Person über den man mit ersten Themen reden konnte... Warum hat er sich vor Dante auf dem Silbertablett serviert?...

Nero fühlte sich als würde er gleich platzen! So viele Gefühle auf einmal kann er nicht nicht lagern. Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, die sich gleichzeitig über seine Wangen zogen. Wie ein hilfloses Kind stand er zusammen gezuckt vor Dante und wartete darauf das irgend etwas passieren würde. Irgendwas! Und wenn es der Tod ist, aber diese Stille machte ihn wahnsinnig. Dieses Wissen „es kommt noch etwas" ist unerträglich.

Er versuchte sich von Dantes Griff zu lösen und zog und zerrte mit so gut er konnte, aber mehr als ein paar wenige Millimeter konnte er seinen Arm ohnehin nicht bewegen. Dantes Griff war wie aus Stein: unantastbar und verhärtet.

„Lass' mich los, du Arsch!"

Seine Stimmte stolperte über diese leeren Worte. Vergeblich war der Versuch Stärke zu beweisen. Sein Verstand spielte dieses Spiel mit, aber sein Körper verriet ihn. Nero bewegte seine andere Hand auf Dantes Finger zu und versuchte diese Einzeln von sich zu lösen. Keinen müden Millimeter schaffte er. Dabei verwendete er alles an Kraft was er hatte.

Wütend über sich selbst, über seine eigene Unterlegenheit schrie er ein weiteres Mal:

„Lass' los!"

Neros Finger begannen zu knacken als Dante ihn abrupt mit einem seufzenden Grinsen los ließ. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung fiel Nero nach hinten und landete auf dem Boden. Der angesammelte Staub wurde in die Luft gezwungen wo er hektisch und orientierungslos umher tanzte bis er bereit war sich wieder zu legen.

Nero blickte zu Dante. Sein Grinsen war wieder verschwunden ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem überheblichen Blick. Er strich sich mit einer Hand über seine vom Alkohol und Blut verklebten Stirnfransen welche sich bei dem eben geschehenen Ereignis auf sein Auge gelegt hatten und verschaffte sich dadurch eine bessere Sicht. Durch die Berührung lösten sich einige verklebte Haare voneinander. Die Folge davon war, das sich rund um Dantes linkes Auge noch mehr, einzelne, kleinere verklebte Strähnchen bildeten. Trotzdem konnte Nero dieses bedrohliche Funkeln wahrnehmen, welches allmählich wieder zu verblassen schien.

Eine ganze Weile lang verblieben sie so. Nero saß auf den Boden und versuchte immer noch die Situation zu verstehen und Dante blickte auf ihn herab. Das Pendel der riesigen Standuhr welche sich hinter Dantes Sessel befand schallte durch den Raum. Nero hoffte insgeheim, beim nächsten Pendelschlag würde ein Wunder geschehen. Irgend etwas soll passieren, das alles wieder ins Lot bringen würde.

Dante war schlussendlich derjenige der diese unangenehme Situation löste als er sich schnellen Schrittes Richtung Treppe bewegte. Er ließ Nero einfach liegen ohne eine Art von Information zu hinterlassen. Wo er hinging, für wie lange und was überhaupt los ist? Dante sah keinen Grund Nero über sein Tun aufzuklären.

„H-hey? Wo willst du hin?"

Nero der Dantes Tun verfolgte richtete sich endlich wieder von Boden auf. Hastig und ein wenig angeekelt wischte er sich den alten Staub vom Leib. Dante dachte nicht daran Nero Antwort zu leisten. Er ging weiter Richtung Treppe. Für Nero war das letzte Wort aber noch nicht gesprochen, weswegen er Dante nicht einfach so gehen lassen konnte.

„Hey! Bleib gefälligst hier!", kommandierte Nero lauthals als er Dante von hinten am Kragen packte.

Dieser drehte sich um, schlug Neros Hand beiseite und verkündete: „Manchmal glaube ich du flehst direkt nach einer Tracht Prügel. Soll ich dich hinaus treten oder bewegst du dich nun freiwillig nach draußen?"

Jeder der Nero auch nur ein wenig kannte weiß ganz genau, mit solchen Provokationen schafft man es eher ihn anzustacheln genau da weiter zu machen wo dem anderen zu nerven beginnt.

„Tss. Wer hier wen verprügeln wird, alter Sack."

Nero konnte nicht anders als spöttisch zu lachen. Doch auch Dantes Mundwinkel formten sich zu einem Grinsen, welches er auch stimmlich zum Vorschein brachte. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen kurz aufzulachen. Dann beugte er seinen Kopf hinunter auf Neros Augenhöhe und spottete mit flüsterndem jedoch zischenden Ton:

„Du schaffst es noch nicht einmal den Mund auf zu machen wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, Kleiner."

Nero Gesicht verzog sich mit langsamen Zügen zu einem typischen „ertappt"-Blick. Er wusste das Dante recht hatte. Ja, er hatte Angst vor ihm. Aber die Art und Weise wie Dante ihn darauf aufmerksam machte... die Art und Weise wie er sich über Nero dabei lustig machte... darüber, dass er Nero beabsichtig so im Regen stehen lässt. Nichts als Arroganz. Nero sah in ihm nichts mehr weiter als bittere Arroganz!

„Und jetzt: hau ab.", Dante betonte jeden Buchstaben fast einzeln.

Kaum waren diese Worte zu ende gesprochen erhob Dante sein Haupt und wendete sich von Nero ab. Er war gerade dabei seinen Gang fortzufahren. Er ließ von Nero ab ohne darüber nachzudenken mit welchen Gefühlen er den Jungen zurück ließ...

Dante hatte einen Fuß bereits auf die erste Stufe der Treppe platziert und war kurz davor aus dem Hauptraum des „Devil May Cry" zu verschwinden und Nero hinter sich zu lassen als er plötzlich einen festen Griff auf seinem Arm vernahm. Noch während Dante sich umdrehte hastete Neros Devil Bringer bereits nach ihm und traf Dante voller Zorn im Gesicht. Nero krampfte die Finger seines Devil Bringers fest in Dantes Schädel hinein bevor er diesen aufhob und hinter sich schleuderte. Dante prallte in der Mitte des Raumes, nahe der Eingangstüre auf. Die Wucht des Aufprallens zwang den Boden zu brechen. Rund um Dante waren lauter kleine Risse welche miteinander verbunden sind. Ein kleiner Stupser würde genügen und der Boden würde mitsamt Dante in sich zusammenfallen.

Dante war gerade dabei die überraschende Wendung der Dinge zu analysieren und zu verstehen als der Devil Bringer bereits ein zweites Mal in seinem Gesicht klebte. Und – oh wer hätte es vermutet – Neros Tun lies den Boden zusammenkrachen und Dante rutschte einige Zentimeter mit den Trümmern des Bodens mit.

Nero kniete sich zu Dante hinunter, setzte sich halbwegs auf dessen Bauch, hielt mit seiner Menschenhand eine Ladung Haare, zwang dessen Kopf nach oben und schlug immer und immer wieder auf ihn ein.

„Dir ist alles egal, oder?"

Immer wieder schlug er auf Dante ein. Der blieb eher wenig beeindruckt am Boden liegen und ließ Nero machen ohne sich zu wehren... Nero wusste, er könne draufschlagen soviel er wollte. Es wird nichts ändern.

Nach einer Weile wurden Neros Schläge immer schwächer bis er es gänzlich bleiben ließ. Unter heftigem Atmen sah er sich seine Tat an und hoffte Dante zumindest ein wenig zerbrochen zu haben. Nur einen einzigen, fatalen Riss wollte er in Dantes aufgelegter Fassade sehen. Nur einmal soll Dante genau so brechen wie er schon hundert mal wegen ihm gebrochen wurde. Aber natürlich war es nicht der Fall. Eine kleine, zarte Blutspur die von Dantes Nase aus seitlich über die Wange verlief... mehr nicht. Es war so als hätte Nero ihn mit einem Stoffhäschen geschlagen. Nichts. Immer noch der gleiche Ausdruck von Unantastbarkeit. Nicht mal die ausgerissenen Haarsträhnen ließen Dante aufgehen. Jeder normale Mensch würde schreien vor Schmerz. Warum er nicht? Nero wollte ihn so dringen schreien hören, wollte ihn flehen und um Gnade bitten hören. Er wollte Verzweiflung und Depression in Dantes Augen lesen aber alles was er vorfand war seine eigene Verzweiflung die sich in Dantes glasigen Augen spiegelte.

„Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte Dante zu allen Überfluss.

„Halt die Fresse!", fuhr Nero ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Verdammt!... Verdammt!... Warum?"

Widerwillig ließ Nero von Dantes Haaren ab. Einzelne, dünne, silberne Härchen, welche er Dante im Gefecht ausgerissen hatte tanzten in der Luft entlang und legten sich in Sicherheit gewogen auf Dantes Bauch. Vorsichtig zog Nero seine Hand erst zurück als er abrupt gegen Dantes Schulter drückte um ihn weiterhin am Boden zu halten. Mit der anderen Hand versuchte Nero vergeblich seine Tränen aufzuhalten als er jeweils Zeigefinger und Daumen gegen seine Augen presste und an ihnen rieb. Erfolglos spürte er wie der Drang zum Weinen heftiger wurde. Er musste seinen Tränen Ausgang gewähren. Die warme, salzige Flüssigkeit glitt ihm bereits übers Gesicht. Er lauschte dem Aufprallen seiner Tränen an Dantes Kleidern als diese an seinem Kinn hinab tropften. Durch das Leder machte es ein recht lautes Geräusch. Sein Körper zuckte dabei immer wieder stoßartig auf. Er versuchte es in sich zu behalten. Ausgerechnet vor Dante ließ er sich gerade so gehen.

„Verdammt! Warum du? Warum bist gerade du es der mich jedes Mal so aus der Fassung bringen kann?"

Hastig griffen seine Hände nach Dantes Kragen. Wild und respektlos zwang Nero Dante auf seine Augenhöhe. Dante lag wie eine Puppe in seinen Armen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiterhin unverändert. Nur das Blut welches sich aus seiner Nase tummelte blieb in Bewegung und zog seine Bahnen über Dantes Gesicht. Nero wollte Dante so nahe wie möglich an sich haben, wollte das Dante ihn direkt in die Augen sieht. Dieses Mal ist er es der bedrohlich war! Dante sollte es ganz genau sehen!

'Sieh mich an! Sieh mich an und fürchte mich!...'

„Warum bist du nach Fortuna gekommen? Warum hast du so ein Scheiss-Verhalten an den Tag gelegt? Warum? … Warum? … WARUM?"

Nero drückte Dante mit einem schnellen Ruck zurück in das Loch aus der er ihn hochgezogen hatte. Nero bäumte sich direkt über ihn auf, dabei drückte er Dante etwas weiter nach unten. Auf Grund dessen knackte auch der Holzboden und drohte gleich nochmal ein paar Zentimeter einzustürzen. Auch der Staub legte unter solch hektischen Bewegungen nochmal einen flotten Tango hin bevor er sich über Dantes Haare und Kleidung legte. Nun sah Dante wirklich aus wie eine schon lange nicht mehr verwendete, verstaubte, leblose Puppe. Trotz des bestehenden Blickkontaktes war es schwer die Gefühlswelten von Dante einzuschätzen, sagte und bewegte er sich nicht wirklich... Nero kam sich langsam wie eine Einbahnstraße vor: Er gibt und gibt und gibt, aber es kommt nichts zurück. Er könnte genauso gut mit der Wand ein Gespräch halten, das Resultat wäre dasselbe gewesen. Es war anstrengend, kraftraubend und ermüdend... Ihm war danach sich einfach – hier und jetzt – auf den Boden zu werden und zu schlafen, so sehr hatte er die Situation satt. Unter Tränen, welche immer noch nicht einem rauschenden Fluss glichen, atmete er unregelmäßig tief ein und aus. Die Situation zwischen ihm und Dante war so unbefriedigend, so auslaugend. Dante benahm sich so komisch... Was war nur los mit ihm? Neros Tränen tropften auf Dantes Gesicht herab. Auf seinen Wangen vermischten sie sich mit dem alten, getrocknetem und dem frischen Blut der Nase. Obwohl Nero derjenige war der gerade aufbrach und sich ungewollt vor Dante öffnete sah Dante immer mehr wie ein totales Massaker aus. Zumindest was sein Gesicht anging. Tränen, Blut und Alkohol. Und er lie das alles auch noch über sich ergehen... Er hatte keine Intuition Nero richtig zu belangen. Ein paar Worte, na und? Auch wenn Nero Dante als ruhige, sarkastische Person kannte die jeden unnötigen Streit oder Kampf versucht aus dem Weg zu gehen, Nero nervte dieses Verhalten! Er wollte Offensive, wollte Dante aus der Reserve locken! Diese Arroganz, diese Mimik, seine Gestik … Nero hasste das alles so sehr! Wo er nun genauer darüber nachdachte... alles an Dante … hasste er! Wieso... wieso ist es dann dieser Mann, denn er vom tiefsten Inneren seiner Seele hasste, der Mann der ihn so zerreissen kann?

„Dir ist alles egal! EGAL! Es ist dir alles so egal! Ich weiß nicht warum ich überhaupt hergekommen bin! Was hab ich mir erwartet? Antworten? Ein sinnvolles Gespräch? Wenn dir Scheisskerl doch alles im Leben egal ist außer du selbst!"

Nero hob eine seiner beiden Fäuste an und schlug mit aller Kraft auf die Brust. Er war sich nicht sicher was er damit bezwecken wollte. Er konnte Dante damit nicht weh tun, nicht einmal eine kleine Verzerrung des Gesichtes kann er ihn entlocken. Vielleicht tat er es aus Abscheu, Disrespekt oder Ekel. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er sich überhaupt bemühte, denn es bringt doch nichts bei diesem Mann. Er kann ihm kein Gefühl entlocken. Nero verinnerliche diesen Gedanken als er sich mit beiden Fäusten in Dantes Mantel krallte und sich weit nach vorne bis hin zu Dantes Gesicht beugte.

„Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du niemals... N.I.E.M.A.L.S. … in diese Welt geboren wärst!"

Kaum war die letzte Silbe dieses grauslichen Satzes ausgesprochen setzte Nero sich wieder aufrecht hin. Beide Hände weiterhin ans Schlüsselbein abgestützt schloss er seine Augen ganz fest und lies das eben passierte nochmals Revue passieren. Dieser Satz tat sogar ihn weh. Aber was soll's? Dante hat es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er überhaupt was zu ihm gesagt hatte. Mit erschöpfter, langatmiger Bewegung ließ Nero Stück für Stück seinen Kopf weiter und weiter nach unten die Mühe? Wozu die Tränen? Dante macht sich schlimmsten Falls in 100 Jahren noch darüber lustig. Mehr würde Nero nicht erreichen. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn wütend … und komischerweise auch traurig.

Eine sanfte jedoch fremde, unvertraute Berührung auf Neros Wange riss ihn zurück in die Realität. So zart sich die Gestik auch anfühlte es wirkte genauso bedrückend. Nero riss die Augen auf und sah auf dem unter ihm herab. Dante hatte seine linke Hand auf Neros Wange zubewegt. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über die Haut des Anderen und tasteten sich vorsichtig und in holprigen Zügen weiter nach oben Richtung Haare. Kaum erreicht ließ Dante seine Finger darin versinken. Den Daumen legte er direkt neben die Nase, am unteren Auge an und wischte Nero sanft und im genauso langsamen Intervall die Träne weg. Diese zarte Bewegung welche auch ein „ungewolltes" Streicheln beinhaltete ließ Nero schaudern. Die Verwirrung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was passiert gerade? Er spürte es... konnte es aber nicht glauben.

Er analysierte jeden noch so kleinen Zug den Dante wagte... wollte alles genau spüren. Er fühlte das Leder des Handschuhs und die Haut des Daumens auf seiner eigenen. Er sah, , er studierte, er fühlte … Aber es wahr so unwirklich und irreal für ihn...

Das Fass der Verwirrung wurde zum Überlaufen gebracht als Nero in Dantes Gesicht blickte und eine einzige Träne sah, welche sich am linken Auge sammelte um dann seitlich Richtung Ohr entlangzugleiten. Dantes Miene verzog sich keinen Millimeter, dennoch wirkte er wesentlich hilfloser … und resigniert. Er sah keine Langeweile mehr... er sah Trauer.

Dieses bedrohliche, klare Funkeln das Dante in seinen Augen trug hatte sich in verwaschene Verzweiflung gewandelt. Als Dante mit seinem Daumen die Träne aus Neros Gesicht entfernt hatte, zog er diese genauso vorsichtig und langsam zurück wie er sie platziert hatte. Dann vergingen noch ein paar weitere Momente der Stille...

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte Dante unscheinbar, fast unhörbar.

Seine Augen als auch partiell Nase nahmen zunächst einen sanften und dann einen etwas dunkleren Rotton an. Die Augen wurden glasiger und sammelten Wasser an den unteren Augenliedern an. Dante hatte Mühe sein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Eine weitere Träne fand ihren Weg aus dem linken Auge. Bäche fanden ihren Weg in die Freiheit als er beide Augen schloss und fanden in seinem Haar und seinen Ohren ihr Ende. Sein Körper wurde wärmer, ein typisches Anzeichen für ein krampfhaftes zurückhalten von Trauer. Aus Angst komplett auszubrechen atmete er sehr tief durch den Mund ein, hielt kurz inne und atmete dann sanft durch die Nase wieder aus. Er verblieb eine Weile bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Seine Wimpern waren zu kleinsten Strähnchen verklebt. Es fühlte sich kalt und schwer für das Augenlied an, was ihn dazu brachte noch ein paar Mal zu zwinkern um die Tränen heraus zu pressen. Sein klarer weißer Gelbkörper hatte sich zu einem sanften Rot verfärbt, während das Rot um Augen und Nase wieder verging. Auch sein Körper schien wieder eine normale Temperatur anzunehmen. Er wurde ruhiger.

Zaghaft wagte er es den Blickkontakt mit Nero wieder aufzunehmen. Er konnte die Fragen und die Verwirrung des Jungen wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Ein paar Mal atmete er noch tief durch die Nase ein und aus bevor sich, mit weiterhin verweintem Ton, erklärte:

„Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man Niemanden hat dem man etwas bedeutet. Es tut weh, wenn man für die Ewigkeit bestimmt ist … und jeden Einzelnen den man geliebt hat beim Vergehen zusehen muss."

Dante neigte seinen Kopf auf die rechte Seite. Er war sich unsicher ob Nero der Richtige war dem _**er**_ das alles anvertrauen kann. Immerhin hat er dem Jungen ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Dass er Nero jedoch dermaßen brandmarken würde mit dem was vor Monaten passiert war... wusste er wirklich nicht. Er erhoffte sich der junge Held würde sich mit der Zeit beruhigen, sich seinen Teil über Dante denken und ihn einfach nur meiden.

„Jeder einzelne Mensch den ich geliebt hatte … ist vergangen. Die Erinnerung jedoch so verlangend das es weh tut. … Auch wenn ich für viele der starke Held bin ... ich kann nicht mehr."

In Neros Ohren begann es laut zu klingeln. Ich kann nicht mehr? Hatte Dante, der DANTE das wirklich gesagt? Nero musste sich selbst analysieren ob er gerade wach war oder dieses Chaos einfach nur träumte. Bestimmt würde er bald aufwachen und alles ist beim Alten. Ein arrogantes, sarkastisches Arschloch würde er vorfinden... kein menschlich wirkendes Wesen.

„Nero … hasse mich! … Hasse mich abgrundtief und komm' nie mehr zurück."

Dante schloss nach diesem Satz seine Augen. Nero erblickte eine weitere Träne aus Dantes Augenwinkel.

„Du … ignorantes, selbstsüchtiges Arschloch!"

Vom Körper geleitet, vom Verstand verlassen beugte er sich zu Dante hinunter und presste seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen. Ohne jedes Vorspiel verlangte er sofortigen Einlass, der ihm zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ohne Widerstand gewährt wurde. Er suchte Dantes Zunge mit seiner eigenen begann ein rhythmischen Spiel von Dominanz. Eine seiner Hände wanderte hinauf zu Dantes Gesicht. Grob nahm er Dantes Wange in die Hand und presste seine Finger gegen die Haut. Der Kuss verlief hektisch, schnell und respektlos. Dennoch zärtlich, behutsam und geborgen. Dante wehrte sich kein Stück. Er ließ Nero gewähren. Keinen Deut von Unwohlsein. Nero würde ohnehin keinen Widerstand dulden und sich seinen Weg, wenn es sein muss auch mit Gewalt erzwingen. Garstig löste er den Kuss von Zeit zu Zeit und biss Dante in die Unterlippe, zog daran und lenkte seine Zunge wieder ins Innere von Dantes Mundhöhle um das Spiel von vorne beginnen zu lassen.

Über Dantes Lippen war immer noch ein zarter, süßlicher Film des Whiskeys gelegt, welcher seinen eigenen körpereigenen Geschmack fast gänzlich verdeckte. Nero ertappte sich dabei wie er hin und wieder versuchte diesen Film abzusaugen, wobei er mit seiner Zunge sogar weiter unten den Bereich zwischen Lippe und Kinn sauber leckte. Der raue, borstige Dreitagesbart Dantes fühlte sich für Nero wie Sandpapier an, doch fand er dieses kratzige Labyrinth aus schwarzen und vereinzelt weißen Härchen angenehm genug um seinen Mund und Wangen daran zu reiben. Dante hielt seine Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Neros Bewegungen, Berührungen und auch auf die Geräusche die der Junge kontrolliert als auch unkontrolliert von sich gab. Zudem merkte er wie gut der Junge roch. Neros Haut, seine Haare, seine Hände... alles an ihm roch gleich und doch so unterschiedlich. Nero ging es ähnlich. Davon abgesehen, das Dantes Gesicht nach nichts anderem roch als Blut und Whiskey, den eigene Körpergeruch der Haare saugte er immer wieder in sich ein, hielt inne und speicherte diesen dabei und atmete sanft wieder aus. Genauso wie Dantes Parfum. Je näher er seine Nase nach unten Richtung Hals, und weiter wandern ließ wurde der Geruch stärker. Es war kein unangenehmer, stechender Geruch wie ihn die meisten Parfums besaßen, sondern angenehm weich als auch markant und „scharf". Nero empfand diese Mischung von Gerüchen welche sich über Dante wie ein Schleier gelegt haben aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund erotisch. Immer wieder blieb er an Dantes Haaren hängen und musste den Geruch regelrecht in sich aufnehmen und abspeichern. Dante fühlte sich insgeheim geschmeichelt das der Junge ihn dermaßen begehrenswert fand.

Neros andere Hand begann sich an Dantes Körper entlang zu tasten und wanderte langsam auf dessen Brust umher. Mit dem Daumen rieb er immer wieder um und an deren einzigen empfindlichen Stelle herum bis sich die Haut verhärtete und Dante unter sanft Impulsen leise aufstöhnen ließ. Nero schossen blitzartige Impulse durch den Körper bei dieser neuen, unbekannten, angenehmen Stimmlage Dantes. Er fuhr immer wieder um diese Stelle herum um dieses sanfte Stöhnen noch einmal zu hören. Er genoss den Moment.

Aber im Hinterkopf war diese entsetzlich nervige Stimme genannt „Realität" die ihm immer wieder gegen die Schädeldecke klopfte und ihn daran erinnerte ich muss gehen.

Er wusste je länger er so weiter machen würde desto schwerer wird es loszulassen.

„Ich hasse dich...", flüsterte Nero sanft in den Kuss hinein ohne sich dabei von Dantes Lippen zu lösen.

„Ich hasse … dich...", wiederholte Nero. Es entkam ihm ein reflexartiges Schluchzen. Auch der Kuss wurde langsamer und vorsichtiger.

„Ich hasse dich! ... Ich hasse dich! ...", Nero unterbrach den Kuss immer häufiger je öfters er diesen Satz wiederholte und hatte Schwierigkeiten ihn fortzusetzen. Er verhielt sich zurückhaltender und zaghaft obwohl er sich von Dantes Lippen nie entfernte und ein ständiges Berühren stattfand. Auch als Dante anfing Nero wiederholt mit zartem Druck in die Unterlippe zu beißen und mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen zu fahren, fand Nero den Anschluss nicht wirklich. Sein Schluchzen jedoch häufte sich. Die Tränen begannen wieder zu tausend über seine Wangen zu fließen.

„I-ich ha... … sse …"

Er brachte es nicht fertig diesen noch einmal zu sagen. Obwohl Dante jede noch so kleine Bewegung die Nero ausführte genoss konnte er sich nicht richtig dem Moment hingeben. Er begriff, so sehr es ihm auch schmerzte er musste den Jungen wegschicken – jetzt! Er weiß wie es ist geliebt zu werden und zu lieben, er weiß wie es ist gehasst zu werden. Der Grad zwischen beiden Gefühlen war schmal, aber am Ende – wenn alles droht zu vergehen – sind es Welten von Unterschieden. Er hatte sich bereits für eine dieser Welten entschieden und konnte... wollte diese nicht wieder zurückziehen. Er platzierte beide Handflächen auf Neros Schultern und drückte ihn halbherzig von sich weg.

Nero verstand ohne auch nur ein Wort was diese widerwillige Geste von Dante zu bedeuten hatte. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Traurig legte er seine Stirn auf die von Dante, hielt dessen Kopf mit beiden seiner Arme fest, nahm ein letztes Mal seine Gerüche in sich auf und konnte dabei nicht anders außer laut zu schreien. Es war eine Mischung aus verweintem Flehen nach mehr und Trauer über das was gerade passierte und auf ewig unerwidert bleiben wird. Ein letztes Mal presste er seine Lippen fest gegen die von Dante bevor er sich blitzschnell von Dante erhob und ohne Sinn und Verstand aus der Türe rannte. Er drehte sich nicht um, er darf sich nicht umdrehen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er in die richtige Richtung rennt oder irgendwo hin ins Nirvana. Er weiß nicht wie lange ihn seine Beine tragen werden. Egal! Er musste rennen! Einfach nur weg! Rennen! Wegrennen!

Er kann nicht mehr zurück. Es würde ihn vernichten den Menschen vorzufinden den er braucht aber niemals haben kann. Diese nahe Entfernung würde ihn zerstören. Dante würde ihn nie wieder so nahe an sich heran lassen. Er hatte sich entschieden und Nero musste es respektieren, auch wenn er nicht verstehen kann. Auch er musste sich nun entscheiden: Er wird Dante nie wieder sehen. Er wird ihn vergessen, genauso wie das gerade Geschehene. Es hat nie stattgefunden. Die Zeit ist der einzige und zugleich schweigsamste Zeuge und letztendlich der Heiler aller Wunden. Der Schmerz wird weichen und Nero wird sein eigenes Leben weiterleben ohne ein einziges Mal zurückzublicken. Es ist vorbei, es ist vorbei! Es ist alles nichtig und bedeutungslos.

...

ich hasse dich... warum tat es so verdammt weh … als er es dem Mann ins Gesicht schrie, denn er doch heute morgen noch … so sehr hasste?

Im Devil May Cry hatte Dante sich aufgerichtet und saß nun in dem von Nero verursachtem Loch im Boden. Ein Knie angewinkelt, einen seiner Ellbogen darauf platziert. Den Kopf auf der Faust der zweiten Hand welche auf dem am Knie abgelegten Ellbogen stütze gelegt, saß er mit geschlossenen Augen und ernster Miene da und machte sich ebenfalls klar, er muss vergessen und sich einprägen das es diesen Moment eben niemals gegeben hatte. Er wird den Jungen nie wieder sehen oder jemals wieder etwas von ihm hören. Er wird nicht zurück kommen. Genauso wie er es wollte. Es war das was er wollte und es ist gut so.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stand er auf, putzte sich mit beiden Händen den Staub vom Körper so gut er konnte, ging zurück zu seinem Tisch und holte Rebellion aus dem Boden. Kurzer Hand warf er es sich über die Schulter, die andere Hand in die Hosentasche und ging zur Türe. Auf dem Weg vom Tisch zur Türe wischte er sich alles aus dem Gesicht was von vorhin noch vorhanden. Blut, Speichel, Alkohol, Tränen – alles wurde vergänglich gemacht. Später unter der Dusche wird er sich dann um das eingetrocknete Blut kümmern. Aber nun muss er los und sich bewegen. Ein einfacher Spaziergang reicht ihm gerade. In ein paar Stunden ist er wieder zurück. Bis dahin sind auch alle Erinnerungen aus dem Devil May Cry gewichen, wenn es den ursprünglichen Geruch von Staub und Nachtluft angenommen haben wird.

Dann stand er in der Türe. Er blinkte der Nacht entgegen die immer noch am Kommen war. Der Himmel bat ein Farbenspiel von verschiedenen Rot-, Rosa- und Blautönen. Die Wolken verschwanden je schwärzer der Tag wurde. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging er der Nacht entgegen, Schritt für Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in die Nero gelaufen ist... Er bereute es den Jungen weggeschickt zu haben, gleichzeitig rief er sich seine Prinzipien in den Kopf. Er hat es 1000 Mal auf 1000 verschiedenen Wegen versucht. Aber am Ende war es immer dasselbe. Der Tod kann auf viele Art und Weisen betrachtet werden. Manche Menschen sehen ihn als ewigen Wegbegleiter und Freund. Doch Dante hat die Ewigkeit und hat seit Ewigkeiten verloren was er zuerst mühevoll suchte. Vielleicht wird er in einigen Jahrhunderten seine Prinzipien nochmal überdenken und erneut versuchen zu lieben wenn er geliebt wird. Doch momentan löscht er alles aus seinem Gedächtnis was über die Jahrtausende nur störend oder schmerzend ist.

Normalerweise war es für Dante nicht wirklich schwer jemanden zu vergessen. Bei Nero aber war es anders. Es spürte eine andere Liebe die von dem Jungen ausging. Keine körperlich basierende Liebe, auch keine tiefe, innerliche Liebe. Hätte er Nero nichts bedeutet, der Junge hätte sich niemals zu ihm zurück bemüht. Gleichzeitig hasste Nero Dante abgrundtief, er hätte wahrscheinlich keine großen Hemmungen Dante ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Doch war Nero der Erste der ihn so sehr zu lieben schien, dass er Dantes Entscheidung ohne viele Fragen akzeptieren … und ihn dadurch loslassen konnte.

Je stärker Dante versuchte Nero zu vergessen desto rotierender wurde das Verlangen zu verstehen was wohl mehr schmerzte:

Gehasst zu werden, dafür jedoch niemals wieder verlieren zu müssen. Oder geliebt zu werden … und bereits alles verloren zu haben … was hätte sein können …

„_**Devil May Cry"**_


End file.
